Growing Up
by cold-night09
Summary: Inuyasha is growing up in a world that mistreats half-demons, how will he survive? This fic is about Inuyasha when he's eight and then he'll get older throughout the fic... Chapter 12 is up, FIC IS COMPLETE!
1. One

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and I'm not pretending to do so in any manner...  
  
Um, hey hey dudes and dudettes... Guys if you could please not give any flames on the reviews... I don't disagree in constructive criticism because I am a young writer but I don't appreciate insulting comments about my story that I probably worked really hard on, lol... R&R if u wanna...

* * *

I'm almost eight years old; I'm a half demon, the name's Inuyasha. People say I'm small for my age, but if they do I kick their asses. My father had been a great dog demon, but he had had compassion for a mortal, my mother. They had me, and then my father died. Before he died he told me that I had a brother. I had met my brother a few times before. I have to tell you we didn't get along, he was a full demon, he belonged with the demons. As for me, I belong nowhere, not with humans and not with demons. I only belong with people of my kind, 'half-breeds,' I don't quite understand the word. I'm half of a breed? Almost everyone treats me different. There's one person that doesn't, her name is Kikyo.  
  
I met her when I was by the river, by myself, as usual. In fact it was about a year ago. When I was seven. It was night time and it was on the night that I became human, the new moon. I think that may have been the reason Kikyo approached me; I looked the same as everyone else. My dog ears on my head disappeared and my usual silver hair became dark black. I still had my red kimono on, red was my favorite color, and my eyes changed from the topaz color to the brown color that I so longed my eyes to always be.  
  
"Hi, stranger, I haven't ever seen you around. My name's Kikyo, what's yours?" Kikyo said in her little voice.  
  
"U-Um why are you out so late? Parents don't usually let their children out at this hour..." I said, I was slightly embarrassed about having a human see me at my time of vulnerability. If I told her the truth she may have gotten the townsfolk after me to kill me when I couldn't do anything to stop them. I was stupid to come out in the first place.  
  
"And you're one to talk? You're just a child too. I'm training to be a priestess, my parents send me out on the new moon every month for me to find the half-demon Inuyasha. They say he becomes vulnerable on that date. I don't know how he becomes vulnerable, I wonder what happens. Maybe his claws fall off or something. But every time I go out I never seem to find him."  
  
"Hm, I wonder where he could be," I was laughing inside, she knew nothing of my weakness, but I couldn't tell her anything about myself, I decided to make a new name for myself until then, "um, I'm Inu-sha, yeah that's it Inusha!" I felt stupid I couldn't think of a name and now I was stuck with some corny name.  
  
"Inusha? It sounds a lot like Inuyasha..." Kikyo said suspiciously, "but obviously it's not, well since I can't find Inuyasha I might as well play with you... well if you want to..."  
  
"Sure!" I exclaimed.  
  
I was shocked; I had never played with anyone before. No one had the courage or the will to ask me, and for once I belonged. I guess this is where I decided I wanted to get the Jewel. I had heard about the Jewel, some priestess in the town had it, and with a connection like Kikyo I may be able to steal it.  
  
The Jewel was said to be able to make a half-demon transform into a full demon or a human. I honestly wanted revenge on humans for treating me so bad, so I decided to become demon, if I could ever get the jewel. Too bad something had happened when I met Kikyo, the only one who ever accepted me. I had started to like her, I didn't know why but I had feelings for her feelings that any kid would have to a friend. Now that I had a human friend, I didn't want to lose it by manipulating her.  
  
I wanted to take the jewel, change demon, put the jewel back and leave this place forever. Maybe I would take Kikyo with me and we would be together forever.  
  
"So do you wanna climb that tree over there Inu? Is it okay if I call you Inu? It's just a bit shorter..." Kikyo questioned.  
  
"Okay let's climb the tree, and yeah I don't care what you call me... Inu's fine..." I replied.  
  
"So I could call you ass and you wouldn't mind?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Alright fine, I care a bit what you call me, just call me Inu alrite?" I said.  
  
"Fine, Inu, let's climb the tree," Kikyo said smiling.  
  
We both ran to the tree, I ran really slowly as a human, but I still ran faster than Kikyo. That made me feel a bit better! When we reached the tree, Kikyo decided she was too scared to climb. I threw her on my back and climbed the tree. I wasn't half-demon but I was still a strong human boy, even on a new moon. She hugged my back when we were climbing. I was going to laugh at her for being so frightened of something so small. It wasn't even that high!  
  
It was my first time climbing a tree, I actually liked it high up here. The view was beautiful from where we sat and then I realized the sun was coming up! My hair was beginning to turn silver!  
  
"Isn't the sunset beautiful? INUYASHA?" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"Um, I think I should leave..." I began.  
  
"No, it's okay... you were half-demon all this time? Well then I guess everyone was wrong... half-demons aren't that bad..." Kikyo stated, "but I have to go, it's morning and my parents are going to freak... bye!"  
  
Kikyo began running and then turned around and kissed me on the cheek. Then she turned around and started running again.  
  
I blushed, I had never had a friend... and now I had managed to have a girlfriend... this was the best night of my life.

* * *

Okay guys, so what do u think so far... if no1 R&R's than im probably not going to continue it because noone'll be readin it lol... c ya


	2. Two

Okay, new chapter... fun fun! It's about 4 pages on my program, so a bit longer than the last one. If this keeps up they'll be a chapter a day. R&R please people.

O and since I forgot to put in the disclaimer I'll jus add it in now...

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga of inuyasha...

* * *

Chapter 2:  
  
Well, that all happened when I was seven, tomorrow I'm turning eight. So even though I said I'm almost eight, I'm going to consider myself eight.  
  
Birthdays have never been fun for me, my mom made me a new kimono once but that was it. Now that I have a friend maybe it'll be different. But on the other hand, Kikyo's folks may not allow her to see me. We must sneak out some how, or maybe I'll wait 'til the next new moon. I think that's in about two weeks. Aw man, two weeks! I think I'm gonna have to see her, somehow.  
  
That night I climbed from my window and ran to her house. I threw a rock at her window. She didn't answer so I threw a second, just as it was about to hit the window Kikyo came out, and it hit her head.  
  
"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Honest mistake!" I was almost laughing but I didn't want to wake her parents.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"You don't love me anymore?" I pouted. She had said she loved me many times before.  
  
"Of course I love you, but what is it Inuyasha darling?"  
  
"That's better, come on lets go and play!"  
  
"Fine, but you have to come here and get me..."  
  
I nodded and jumped up to her window. "Jump on my back, my lady," I said, gracefully. She jumped on my back and we proceeded to the forest behind the shrine she lived in. There was a well and right beside it the tree we had climbed many times before. We began climbing that tree right after the one we climbed the first time we met got hit by lightning and fell over. I don't know if that's someone saying we weren't meant to belong... but it hasn't stopped us yet!  
  
"Kik, my birthday's tomorrow... can you come over for maybe a party? Just us two and my mom?" I asked.  
  
"Hm, well you know how my parents are, but maybe I can sneak over and we can make something special for you to eat!" Kikyo said smiling.  
  
"Food?" my mouth was watering; it wasn't until then that I realized how hungry I was.  
  
"What? Are you hungry or something?" Kikyo asked.  
  
I nodded. She signaled for me to follow her. Kikyo walked straight into the forest, and despite how dangerous I knew it would be for her, I let her go. I followed closely behind incase something happened and I had to save her.  
  
"Look, over there... in that bush!" She exclaimed, pointing at a bush.  
  
I looked at the bush and there was a strange food in it. I sniffed and it smelt sweet and edible. I went over and grabbed it from the tree. When I took a bit my face swelled up.  
  
"GROSS, WHAT IS THIS?" I yelled.  
  
Kikyo fell to the ground and started laughing so hard. I spat out the strange food and started to try and get the taste away from my mouth.  
  
"Y-YOU ATE A SNAIL! HAHAHAHAHA! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FOOD? THE FRUIT IS THE LITTLE TINY ROUND-TRIANGULER ORBS ON THE TREE! THEY'RE CALLED STRAWBERRIES!"  
  
I felt like a fool, and as hard as I tried I couldn't stop myself from turning red. I really wanted to impress Kikyo with something I knew. I went to the bush and ate a bunch of the 'strawberries' she seemed to enjoy so much. I wanted to do something for her to show I really cared. I wanted to prove to her that I wasn't stupid. I remembered my mother telling my brother that what girls really liked were compassionate men and that he should be more caring. Obviously he didn't listen, he wanted to keep up his tough demon rep, but I- I was different. I was going to tell her something that a she would think I was cute for.  
  
"Did you know that your really, really pretty when you smile?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me and blushed. Then she turned away and grabbed and stick.  
  
"Let's fight! I wanna improve my sword skills!" Kikyo said, excitedly.  
  
I had never sword fought before. My mom tried so hard to make me emotional that she told me the only person I could fight was my brother. And that was because she knew I couldn't hurt him. I hated being little.  
  
"U-Um I don't wanna hurt you though..." I stuttered.  
  
"It's only for fun, just don't hit to hard, and either will I!" She exclaimed.  
  
I agreed and found a nice strong stick. I didn't know what to do with it, I much rather have just used my claws... but Kikyo insisted I sword fought with her. She lunged at me with the stick and the first thing that came to my mind was to block with the stick. So I did. I picked up the object of the game quickly and eventually I knocked Kikyo's stick out of her arms.  
  
"Wow! You're good at this... who taught you how to fight?" She questioned me.  
  
I had conveniently forgotten to mention to her that I had never sword- fought before, so I just told her that my older brother had taught me how. She asked if I could teach her some stuff. I didn't know how to teach but I just agreed. I began thinking my father had taught me something before he died a couple of years ago.  
  
"Um, you should hold the sword with two hands for control, and you should try and anticipate the other person's movements. Basically trust your instincts..." I taught.  
  
I tried to pretend I knew what I was talking about, though I didn't. But by the end of it all, Kikyo seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
"Hah! I got your sword out of your hands! Woohoo!" She celebrated.  
  
"I let you win!" I lied. She actually had knocked it out of my hands, but I also hadn't been trying my hardest so really I wasn't sure if I was lying or not.  
  
"I love archery, but my parents want me to sword fight... I don't know what to do..." She said.  
  
This was my chance to say something smart.  
  
"I dunno..." I said.  
  
Oh damn, I'm an idiot... Shit shit shit! I thought.  
  
"Oh that helps. Inuyasha you can be so stupid sometimes..."  
  
She had said my full name; that was a bad sign.  
  
"Ok wait one more chance... Kikyo I love you, and I want you to be happy. Do what you want and don't let anyone get in the way of your dreams!"  
  
"Hmmm, Inu you can be so dumb... but right now you're a genius!" She exclaimed and then she hugged me.  
  
"We should go Kik... it's late... and you need to sleep. Remember, it's my birthday tomorrow!"  
  
She nodded. I piggy backed her home and brought her up to her bed.  
  
"Goodnight!" I said and smiled.  
  
Kikyo replied, "Night!"  
  
The next morning it was my birthday. I went to her window and threw a rock at it. She came to the window.  
  
"Hey! Okay I'm gonna ask my parents if I can go to a 'friend's house' for awhile. I'll tell my sister Kaede I can't play today! I've told her all about you, in fact she shares a room with me!" she whispered, "Kaede come here!"  
  
A little girl came up to the window, she was really little.  
  
"Hi Kaede, I'm Inuyasha... how are you?" I asked.  
  
"Inu come here and hold her. She's going to have to get to know you eventually,' she mumbled.  
  
I jumped up to her window and I picked her up and held her. She was adorable!  
  
"She's cute Kik, she really is, and she's brave! She isn't crying or anything!" I whispered, surprised.  
  
"Okay Inu I'll call on you when I get outta here, where do you live?" Kikyo asked,  
  
"You won't be able to find it... um meet me by the riverside where we first met..." I said, and then I jumped out the window.  
  
I ran really fast and when I looked back, Kaede and Kikyo were both waving at me. I waved and then when I turned around I smacked face first into a tree. Kind of figures, Kikyo was laughing at me, and I knew she'd insult me playfully later. If that wasn't bad enough, my nose was bleeding. It was really embarrassing for demons to bleed over something that small. Well, it was a good thing I was only half. Well at least I learned something... don't look back...

* * *

Theres gonna be a twist in the next chapter... nothing gross so don't worry... it'll be up soon...


	3. Three

Woops I forgot to put disclaimer on last chapter, but I guess I'll put it in now:

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ANIME INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN IT! AND I DIDN'T OWN THEM IN THE LAST CHAPTER EITHER!  
  
Okay now that I've done that I jus wanted to say, there is a bit of a twist in this chapter as I said... and also as I said nothing gross lol...

* * *

Chapter 3:  
  
It's amazing how much a couple of words can touch you so much. "Don't look back..."  
  
I'm now 13 but I haven't continued writing in this journal for awhile, not since that day, my birthday. I wrote all the previous things when I had just recently met Kikyo... but everything changed on that fateful day...and it had to be my birthday.  
  
I had sat by the river for hours, and I was beginning to get a bit worried about Kikyo. She had said she would tell her parents she'd been going to a friend's house, but since she wasn't here I wasn't sure what had happened. She would have been here if she had been let out... and yet she wasn't here yet. I wanted to go look for her but I was scared that if I left, I would miss her when she came. That's around when I saw little Kaede walking towards me. Little Kaede was by herself, alone in the village. Well obviously the compassionate person that I am, I had to go and take care of her, because she was my friend's baby sister.  
  
"Hey Kaede, what are you doing out here?" I asked.  
  
"Inu... Kikyo says run... our parents got the village after you..." She replied.  
  
"I can't leave you alone in the village... I'll drop you off at your house," then the thought came to me, why hadn't Kikyo came and told me? "Where's Kikyo?"  
  
"Um, the village is con-con-condemenenin her for going against everything that they believe in... them no likey you Inuyasha..." she replied.  
  
"They're condemning her for treason? Holy Shi-rt... yeah holy shirt..." I couldn't curse in front of littler children, like my brother had to me. The reason I cursed was because of my brother, "Let's go Kaede... I'm going to take you home..."  
  
I threw Kaede on my back, taking a route so that no one could see me or her. When I got to the shrine I picked Kaede up and put her on her bed. As I was about to leave, Kaede spoke to me,  
  
"Inuyasha, you're the bestest friend my sister could ever have... don't leave her... save her..."  
  
I nodded my head and replied, "I promise little Kaede, your sister will be okay..."  
  
I jumped outside of the window and began looking for Kikyo. I began thinking, how could her parents be so cruel? I mean who would kill their own daughter? I was an outcast and a disgrace, but my mom had never killed me... neither had my father.  
  
I found Kikyo in the riot, taking place in the front of the Shrine. I heard voices yelling,  
  
"She's involved with the half-breed, Inuyasha... kill her!"  
  
I felt bad that her race was against her, for associating with me. I almost swore an oath to myself that day, I would steal the jewel, become demon, and leave this hell hole for good. Humans were cruel; demons at least had some ethic. They killed humans because of their hatred for them, and I honestly had developed a hatred for humans as well. I had been so enraged I felt myself change slowly, and before I knew anything, everything went black.  
  
I awoke later, in the middle of the village. Around me there were many dead bodies. I had no idea who had killed all these people, but I was scared that whoever had, had attacked me and put me down as well. I stood up and only saw two people sitting, alive, Kikyo and Kaede. I could imagine that the noise had brought Kaede from her room outside of her house. It was a bit strange that they were the only ones not hurt.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Get away from me, stay back..." Kikyo replied, frightened.  
  
"Why what's wrong... what is going on?"  
  
"You killed all those people Inuyasha... I thought you were different. I wasn't sent to kill you I wanted to, at first, anyways. I don't have parents, Inuyasha; I live with my aunt and uncle. I lied to you and I got Kaede to lie to you as well, I didn't want you to know. But now that you have killed people you deserve to know. When my aunt and uncle had told me you were the son of the demon that killed my folks, I had set out to kill you. I learned a lot on the road of trying to kill you; I learned that on the new moon you weakened, somehow. So you have to imagine I took advantage of that and only went out on the night of a new moon. The night I met you, something changed, you were different... innocent. I found out that you were only half-demon which sparked interest, because if your father married a human woman than that would only mean he wasn't a killing machine. I figured there was a mistake until now... " She answered.  
  
I was speechless at first, I had killed all those people, and yet I hadn't remembered. But my father had killed her parents, and my mom had taught me never to hurt a fly. I just didn't get it. Tears welled up in my eyes... for the first time in awhile, and I fell to my knees and cried. I was still only just a kid.  
  
Kikyo looked at me with a sympathetic hatred that only a hero would give to a pathetic villain, and just I couldn't seem to bear it. Kikyo... my one friend, or was once my one friend, now hated me because of my hatred for humans. It was my hatred that turned me insane for those minutes that I had killed those humans; that anger. Maybe that was why my mother had trained me to be emotional, but not in an angry way. In the way that I would express my feelings so that they wouldn't bottle up and eventually cause me to release all my anger. Maybe that was why I was hated by all.  
  
"Kikyo, I-I'm sorry... I just l-lost it... p-please forgive me Kikyo... I know that's a lot to ask, but I just... I just didn't know what was happening. My mind worked on its own." I stuttered.  
  
I wanted to run away, but I didn't want to leave Kikyo. I was waiting for a Kikyo's simple line saying she would never want to see me again, and once she said it I would leave... and probably never return.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed, "That hatred in your eyes was hard to bear, I can't believe you would do that. There are some people still alive in this village, you are lucky. Just leave, come back when you can control yourself. Forget about me, and just leave, for a long time... maybe even forever..."  
  
I stood up from my place on the ground and let my tears roll down my face, leaving red lines streaming down my face. I tried to look as though I didn't care, but I couldn't. I tried to speak but all that came out was, "K- K-Kikyo..."  
  
So with that I ran away, I ran through the forest where my house was located, but I hadn't gone home. If I had I would have been hated by my mother, so I had to make as if nothing had happened. I climbed up a tree and lay in it, still crying. I tried to calm myself down by saying that I still had my mother, and that maybe my brother and I could become friends, whenever I met up with him again. But nothing helped I just put everything back... and I didn't look back, until now.

* * *

I wish I made it longer than this but I had slight writers block... and I'm completely exhausted... I'll see you guys next chapter... (well, whoever's reading this lol). 


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... or any of the characters so far in my fic.

Ok last chapter was pretty short... but this one's shorter! lol... sorry I just can't seem to make my chapters as long anymore... maybe I just need to sleep more lol...

* * *

Chapter 4:  
  
When I finally entered my house, I found my mother sleeping. There was blood on the floor, but I had figured she had just had a nose bleed. I wasn't overly worried until I tried to wake her up. I needed comfort; I had felt terrible for what I had done. I shook her lightly, she didn't move. I began saying, "Mom wake up... I need to talk to you..." but she didn't move, then I started to panic, I screamed, "Mom, mom! Wake up...MOTHER! Wake- up...wake-up mom, please... I can't go on without you mom..." I collapsed when she didn't move, she was gone. I hugged her dead corpse and whispered, "Mommy," then I started crying hysterically again.  
  
I burned my mother beside our house in the middle of the forest, and I put her ashes in a chalice, which I buried right beside our house, with a wooden grave marker engraved with the name 'Mom.' Every year on my birthday, the day she died, I put flowers on her grave. Her favorite flowers...  
  
I keep imagining that I killed my mother, I keep imagining that I killed her out of hatred that she had made me a freak. So maybe I have gone insane. Maybe I killed her...  
  
But, until I find out the truth, I can't say anything. I was just a kid, how could I kill my mother? Now I think at my age I could've, but then it was close to impossible. My mother was a strong woman, and was able to calm me down, even when I was in fierce anger.  
  
Now today, as I have said, I am thirteen. It is my birthday but I'm sure Kikyo has forgotten.  
  
I don't even know why I decided to even write this down, maybe because in my heart I still love Kikyo. I was only eight, and my feelings for her were still as a friend, but now that I look back, I really miss her. In fact I kind of love her. I have decided to go back, I don't know when or how... but I must. I have to apologize to her, show her that I will never kill another human. I haven't hurt anyone for awhile, except maybe some animals, but that was only for food.  
  
I am not weak.  
  
It's amazing how many times I've had to repeat that line to myself. I think I may have gone a touch insane because I've been alone for a long time or maybe I'm just lost. Either way, I have to see Kikyo.  
  
I am wearing my red kimono, but I'm going to throw a brown hooded kimono over top. I must hide my face. I know Kikyo and Kaede will both sense me, right when I enter the village. So I will have to move fast. I know that if I don't get to her before she senses me, I will be killed. I need to explain to her many things, I can't take back the lives I have killed, but I can try and redeem myself and help the families I have caused sorrow for.  
  
I'm starting to run, I've reached the village, but I haven't entered it yet. I'm actually hesitating to enter. I may die today; if they can kill me that it is. I'm running through the village, and so far no one has said anything to me yet. I knocked on the shrine's door, I figured Kikyo wouldn't be home, but I figured I'd try.  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
The door opened, a beautiful figure was standing before me.  
  
"Um, is Kikyo still living here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes sir, she is... who may I ask is asking for her?" The woman asked.  
  
"Inusha sir..." I said  
  
"Inuyasha?" The woman replied.  
  
"No ma'am Inusha... I'm an old friend of hers...." I said, startled.  
  
"No, I mean I am Kikyo... and you are Inuyasha... come in here before anyone else sees you..." Kikyo exclaimed.  
  
This was Kikyo, she looked nothing like her old self, and she was so, so.... beautiful.  
  
"Um, hi..." I said.  
  
"Why did you return? Why? You broke my heart once... why have you come back?" she asked.  
  
"I-I broke your heart? How? I didn't banish you!" I said in anger.  
  
"I never banished you, I told you to come back... when you had control over yourself... and you came back... which must mean you are in control..." she replied.  
  
"I am... Kikyo... I have something to ask you..."  
  
"What is it...? Inu?"  
  
"Can I use the jewel? I want to make my self a full demon... Kikyo, I wanna belong..." I begged.  
  
"So is this why you came back?" Kikyo said, enraged, "You came to get the jewel from me? So you thought you could manipulate me eh?"  
  
"No, I asked you because I don't wanna manipulate you... I really care for you Kikyo..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I cannot grant your wish..."  
  
I interrupted her, "Okay..."  
  
She gasped. I knew she was surprised, she thought I was there just to manipulate her. The only reason I was there was because I wanted to see her. I wanted to be her friend like we used to.  
  
"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" she exclaimed.  
  
I looked up, she had remembered! Although I was really surprised she had gasped for only that reason. I never liked my birthdays... especially not what happened on the last one I tried to celebrate on... She brought me to the kitchen.  
  
"Now to fulfill the promise I made when we were younger, let's make you something to eat!" she said.  
  
My eyes widened, had she thought of me that much? Had she thought of me so much that she had remembered all those little moments that happened the days we had first met? As she began cooking we talked about our good memories. I didn't want to remind her of the bad ones... I was hoping she'd forget...

* * *

Inuyasha's starting to get emotional! lol... R&R people.. please!


	5. Five

Yep, they keep gettin shorter and shorter. Sorry I haven't exactly written. The reason is purely writer's block, I've been writing this for about 3 days now and I couldnt seem to finish it. Also my brother wouldnt get off the computer.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha... or any of the characters from the show.

* * *

Chapter 5:  
  
It wasn't really that I wanted her to forget; more or less I just never wanted it to have happened. I still don't know what happened, but I must find out. I'll do anything to find out. When I asked Kikyo about it, she told me I seemed to have gone full demon, and though it seems to be possible, considering I turn full human every month; it isn't.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm leaving for while once again!" I said.  
  
"What? Why? Where?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes I'm leaving. I have to find out why I'm so unstable. I don't know, wherever my journey seems to lead me!" I answered, I felt smart for answering all her questions in order.  
  
Kikyo replied, "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" /Inuyasha comically falls/  
  
"WHAT DO YA MEAN STUPID?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"It's dumb... you might as well just shut the fuck up and sit down!" said Kikyo  
  
That was the first time I had ever heard Kikyo swear...  
  
"You've never sworn before!"  
  
"Well, duh! I was eight when you met me... innocent... Inuyasha I'm gonna be a priestess... I have to know how to defend myself verbally and physically!"  
  
"Physically? I can kick your a-"  
  
Inuyasha was interrupted by an arrow aiming right for his stomach. It hit him right in the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as blood oozed from his wounded shoulder.  
  
"I can defend myself with arrows just as well as you can wield a sword to defend ye self, Kaede uses magic..." Kikyo responded.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to HIT ME! ARE YOU A MANIAC? I COULD BE DEAD!" I screamed.  
  
"You're half demon you don't die that easily!" She exclaimed then shook her head and walked away.  
  
I stared at her blankly, and then pulled the arrow out of my shoulder; I had to tell you IT HURT! I mean honestly, you don't just shoot arrows at people! I don't go slicing people with a sword, not that I have one, but that's not the point! She could've killed me... if I was eight, ironically she probably would've done that when we were eight as well... she was after me, so that she could avenge her parents. Even so, how would that avenge her parents? I'm his son! Nothing more, nothing less... I didn't even know the guy... he died. Alls I know is that he WAS a great strong demon... and that don't help much.  
  
The question still remains... did my father kill her parents intentionally, or unintentionally? Either way, they're dead, but I still would like my questions answered.  
  
All my questions.  
  
So I'm going on a journey, to find out who I am... and soon I'll rejoin Kikyo. Once I return, Kikyo and I will have children maybe. I can talk her outta being a priestess, she'll love me so much she won't be able to resist. I wish I could take her with me, but she can't leave Kaede, and I don't want Kaede to come and then be killed. I'm gonna go visit Kikyo for the last time in a bit. Maybe she'll kiss me goodbye. I know I'm dreaming, but I really do love Kikyo, and for all its worth I don't think she'll love me unless I belong somewhere... but mostly I think she wants me to be human. In a way I wouldn't mind being human, but in another way, I'm scared. I've always been ahead of humans and if now I decide to change... I may get picked on or murdered because I will still be half-demon at heart.  
  
Humans are so judgmental.  
  
Mental Note: Marry Kikyo, kill rest of human race... become demon.  
  
But first I'm gonna have to find out what I am... and who I shall become.  
  
I packed my bags, I didn't need much. Food basically. I still needed a weapon but I decided I'd make it out of a tree or something. I know, wishful thinking sucks, but hey eventually I'll get somewhere /gulps/ I hope.  
  
(Author's note: when things are in between slashes /like this/ it represents an action)  
  
I approached Kikyo's house, or shrine rather.  
  
"Hey hun, I mean sweetie... I mean Kikyo..." I blurted. I was so lost in my thoughts that I started to think Kikyo and I were actually married. Strange eh?  
  
"Where'd that come from Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Hm, um... I was just joking! HAHAHAHA!" I said. Man, that was the fakest laugh ever.  
  
"Um, Inu that was really fake! But anyways, moving on, come here I have something for you!" She exclaimed.  
  
She pulled out a sword. I almost went running out. Is it some kind of ritual for her to kill me? Actually funny question, because it is... afterall she is a priestess... I'm a demon – ok half demon... but still sorta demon. And priestesses had to kill demons... man sometimes I wish Kikyo had become a archer, she seemed to love it so much. She could just kill things for food, like I do. Too bad she's a vegetarian /sigh/.  
  
We sound like a couple that will never happen. But I believe we can work things out. I really like this girl... she's the only girl I've ever had, and my only friend. I can't trust anyone. If I tell most people that I'm even half demon, they come to kill me. Not that they can't tell that I am by just looking at me. I want to be normal for once.  
  
Maybe if I was demon my brother would love me.

"Hello, Kikyo to Inuyasha? Man, you seem like your a bit spaced out..." Kikyo said.

"Oh, um... don't hurt me! Please! I mean the arrow was enough bu-"

"Inuyasha I'm not gonna hurt you, I made this sword for you, and Kaede put a spell on it. You can't kill humans, only demons... and you can kill half demons... so don't commit suicide... and yes that's the effect of the spell!" She exclaimed.

"Wow! Thanks Kikyo!" I blushed.

I took the sword with pleasure, and I was glad she had put a good spell on it. I was astounded that Kaede had learned so much about magic. I shall thank her when I get back.

"Kikyo I better get going... Um I'll miss yeah! More than you'll ever know!" I said, trailing off.

She ran up to me and gave me a big hug, and then when I thought that was all. She gave me kiss, ON THE LIPS! My first real kiss... that was a happy memory...

* * *

Ok guys seriously R&R so that I know someone's actually reading it. I've written 5 chaps and i don't see the point of writin the rest if no1's gonna R&R... so please do. Even if you completely hated it... just give me some tips... ANYTHING! just read and review... later...

coldnight09


	6. Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from it.

Well sorry this took so long, I went on vacation. This chapter is kinda, well, mean. Especially to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru appears and teaches Inuyasha a lesson, if you've gotten my drift. "Ouch."

Oh and I also made it longer...

* * *

Chapter 6:  
  
I ran through the forest at full speed journeying far and wide, looking for answers. I only asked demons about what may have happened because humans were untrustworthy, and that's when I realized that demons were even worse. They had no compassion they just killed innocent lives. Only the child demons were innocent enough to talk to, but they were guarded by their mothers. About a year has passed and I'm 14 years old now. I can see a group of people, wait no they're demons, I can smell them.  
  
Amongst them is my brother... Sesshomaru.  
  
He smelled me right away; he turned towards me and walked away from his group of friends. They all turned in my direction.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't my little brother..." he exclaimed.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." I replied.  
  
"Yeah it's me... so how old are you now? Hm, lets see I'm two years older than you so that makes you fourteen... and a half demon!" he snarled.  
  
"Yeah... that's what I am" I said.  
  
I could feel all the eyes glaring in my direction and I felt Sesshomaru's cold eyes meet mine. I knew Sesshomaru was going to do something to me... he loved toying with my emotions, and yet I always believed him. He had bullied me since I was a kid and once I saw him I thought he changed, but from the look of his glare he still hated me with a passion.  
  
One of his friends stood up.  
  
"You have a half demon brother?" The demon asked.  
  
"Yes, and I can make him cry!" Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Really? Let's see!" The demon replied.  
  
I gulped and looked at my feet. I could take any punishment he'd give me. I never stood a chance against Sesshomaru. He was stronger, faster, wiser and had a larger ego. If I killed his ego he would kill me, so I had to take the beating.  
  
"But I won't, because he's my brother!" he continued.  
  
I looked up surprised, "W-What? R-Really?" I stuttered. I loved my brother for this act of compassion, maybe he didn't hate me after all, just maybe he could love me, and maybe I wasn't his enemy.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me towards his friends.  
  
"If you like him, then I'll let him go free, if you hate him than I'll make him cry..." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
I can't even trust my own brother, he still despises me and he still will hurt me, but he won't kill me because dad said so. Instead he makes me break down.  
  
"Soooo, kid... what's your name?" one demon asked.  
  
"Inuyasha..." I replied.  
  
They all burst out laughing.  
  
"Well what a strong name," the demon said sarcastically, "you a dog boy?"  
  
"N-No I'm a dog demon... there's a difference..." I answered.  
  
I tried to sound courageous, but with Sesshomaru still grasping the back of my shirt I didn't dare move.  
  
"Well Sesshomaru's a dog demon and he doesn't express it to the world... and you're not even a demon... you're a half demon... there's a major difference!" another demon explained, she was female.  
  
"I-I know..." I said.  
  
"Well what do you guys think? Is he worth it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You know what? I think we should proclaim to the world what this kid is... I think we should beat him up and make him cry in front of humans!" the female demon said.  
  
"You know what? That's not a bad idea!" Sesshomaru said looking at me, "he deserves a punishment... he shouldn't have disturbed us!"  
  
"And that's always the best punishment!" another demon said.  
  
"But one rule... we can't kill him... we can only make him suffer!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
I felt my heart pounding... I had to get out of this one. If humans found out about myself as a half demon, or if they saw me become weakened they may come after me.  
  
"Why don't you let them kill me Sesshomaru? Are you scared?" I asked, taunting him. I was trying to lower his ego but it didn't work, because maybe if I lowered it he would consider me an equal.  
  
"Don't try me Inuyasha, you know exactly why, and if you say a word I will tell them all your weakness!"  
  
I couldn't risk having my secret told about the new moon. I just had to take the beating. This was going to be the worst. I was going to bleed, and probably cry in front of humans. Also, humans had no compassion for a "half- breed" like me. I wanted to die, I wish my father had said nothing, because if he hadn't I wouldn't have to suffer. I could die with honor... but instead I'm going to be humiliated, what's the point?  
  
They carried me towards the village and threw me down. People from everywhere in the village gasped as a gang of demons entered.  
  
"Don't fear villagers! We are here to dispose of this boy for you. We will leave him here afterwards for your approval. He cannot hurt you or us because he is too weak, but just to show you not to mess with us we will beat him up, and toy with him. He is a half-demon if we can beat him up, we can kill you!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.  
  
I was shaking; I looked up at my big brother. Every other brother would see him has an idol, but I saw him as a person who could inflict serious pain.  
  
He threw me on the ground; all the villagers watched as he kicked me and punched me. I didn't use my sword, I didn't dare. Sesshomaru had a better sword than I; he would slice me in minutes. I lunged back at him but he twisted my arm and to my dismay I heard a crack. It was broken.  
  
"AH! OW!" I exclaimed.  
  
All the demons including Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"Don't mess with me Inuyasha; just take it like a demon!"  
  
"I am no demon!"  
  
At those words I was hit straight in the nose.  
  
I flew backwards onto the ground. I hadn't begun crying yet.  
  
"No wonder dad disliked you! You're a wimp, man I was told to protect you... but what's the use if you can't protect yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Dad never disliked me?" I said, getting up. I felt dazed, being hit in the nose did that to you. I figured my nose was also broken.  
  
"In some ways sword wounds are better than physical ones, right Inuyasha?" He asked me.  
  
I shook my head. I was lying, my arm and nose were broken, and once he broke my leg I would be done. He wouldn't dare break my back for fear of my death.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" I exclaimed scratching his face, I had used my other arm.  
  
Once I had scratched him he kneed me, dead right in the stomach, and I fell to the ground. I vomited up the food I had eaten that day.  
  
"Dammit!" I coughed.  
  
"Hm, sorry did you lose your lunch? Don't curse little brother! It's bad for your vocabulary! You're only fourteen you know!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet FLUFFY!" I exclaimed, putting emphasis on the word fluffy.  
  
"What did you just call me?" he asked.  
  
"You heard me! It's what dad used to call you, FLUFFY, because of your tail!" I answered.  
  
His whole gang started to laugh and he blushed. He gave me a cold stare and I knew I was going to get the worst of it. As I turned around I heard the villagers laughing at Sesshomaru. I was in for it!  
  
His face was redder that a ripe raspberry and I knew he was going to kill me, not literally of course.  
  
"Yeah that's my name, Fluffy... at least I didn't wet the bed until I was ten!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.  
  
"H-How did you know that? You didn't live with us!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Correction, yeah I did. You never saw me though. I was out or you were out and when you were twelve I left!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, "I came home frequently in the night seeing you squirm about death and seeing your bed soaked."  
  
"So you know then?" I asked.  
  
"Know what?" he wondered.  
  
"That I killed my mother..." I trailed off.  
  
He burst out laughing.  
  
"Nice for you to take all the credit, but no... I killed your mother!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.  
  
I felt anger take over me and then I blacked out. I awoke to Sesshomaru on the ground shaking.  
  
"W-What was that?" Sesshomaru stuttered.  
  
I fell to my knees and I began to cry.  
  
"Y-You killed mom!" I exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell did you just do? YOU FREAK! How the hell did you turn into a full demon?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I didn't I can't change into full demon, it's impossible!" I shouted.  
  
"Whatever you did you're gonna pay!" Sesshomaru said, as he revealed a deep large gash on his arm.  
  
I continued to cry. I cried for everything. For no one that loved me. Kikyo had even abandoned me at one point. She could do it again at anytime.  
  
Sesshomaru picked me up by my hair. It hurt so badly, but I didn't move, it just added to my tears.  
  
"W-Why did you do it?" I asked.  
  
"Because she took the place of my mother, and she shouldn't have, she gave me a half-brother who got all the attention and father loved you more than he loved me!" He replied.  
  
"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RITE TO KILL HER!" I roared.  
  
"I'm a demon, it's what we do, KID, and if you can't deal with that, than go wet your bed and keep me outta it!"  
  
"Just because you're older doesn't mean you're better! Wow two years... soon that won't make a difference I'll still kick your ass!" I said.  
  
Sesshomaru dropped me. He looked around the village. They were all laughing at me now because of how Sesshomaru revealed something embarrassing about me. A nickname was no match for a truthful fact.  
  
I was on the ground. I could hear the laughter from the humans clearly, my nose was broken and bleeding, my arm was broken, and my legs were bloody and bruised from all the kicking.  
  
"Do you hear that Inuyasha? That's the crowd; they laugh at you not me? Who do you think won?" He asked.  
  
"At least they get their entertainment... and I get nothing. I get a brother that loathes me, I get a broken nose and arm, and most of all I get my ego shattered. But do you know what? I don't care... you're older than me, and a full demon, but you're still clueless! All I've ever wanted to be is you, accepted, strong, and all I've ever gotten is people staring and spitting at me; people who can't look me in the eye because of what I am. And you complain about no one loving you! Look at your buddies, at least you have friends, I have one friend, and you know what? She's probably gonna hate me soon too! So don't complain about mom not loving you, because now she's dead and who do I have left? YOU!"  
  
"Me?" Sesshomaru asked, he looked at all the words I had said and he was now staring at me in shame.  
  
I had revealed everything to my older brother, in front of everyone and for that him and I both felt shame. We had both revealed something that should've been kept secret and he had tortured me. No one could interfere anymore, not even my mom.  
  
"I get stuck with a selfish brother who killed the only one whoever cared about me! My mom loved me and now she died because of you, and you're laughing? DO YOU THINK DEATH IS FUNNY? What if I killed you? WOULD YOU BE LAUGHING?"  
  
"No, because I'd be dead, moron!" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
Those were the last words I heard until the pressure in my head from the pain and yelling had taken over, and all I could hear was the laughing of the villagers and the scowl of my older brother. One thought struck my head as I lost consciousness. My mother had died, not me and my father had commanded Sesshomaru not to kill either of us. He had spared me, did that mean he actually cared?

* * *

See I dunno about this chapter, but I hadta show how bad Sesshomaru was to Inuyasha so it was a necessity. I also had to find a way for Sesshy to tell Inuyasha about his mom. Don't worry all you Sesshy fans I'll make the next one good to Sesshy. I also wanted to show how nieve older brothers can be. Especially when they're teens. And the whole bed thing was basically a ploy so Inu could mention death in his nightmares and have him say that. And there had to be a reason why Sesshomaru was mean. I had to fit a lot of stuff into the plot this chapter so don't be offended if you guys don't like it. Anyways as I said the next one will be better and less mean! 

cold-night09


	7. Seven

I don not own Inuyasha... man this is getting so old... disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer... how would the people find me even if i said i owned it... man o man... anyways so yeah, as i said i made sesshy nice this one (that's for you cruel shiva) but im gonna hafta make him mean again because Inuyasha hasta dislike him, and he has to have a reason...

* * *

Chapter 7:  
  
I awoke in the pitch darkness of the night. My wounds were bandaged and my arm was wound with cloth. I wasn't outside anymore but in a hut. I looked outside the window and saw Sesshomaru say farewell to his friends, telling them that he was no longer "worthy" to hang out with them. I didn't understand.  
  
I can't believe I fainted.  
  
Sesshomaru entered the hut and immediately looked over at me.  
  
"Did you hear anything?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, why aren't you worthy?" I wondered.  
  
"I-I just, I just don't feel like I belong with them. They all say since I had looked at you compassionately that I was getting soft. I just figure they're not worth it, you're right I shouldn't have killed your mother. So I will take care of you, until you're healed." Sesshomaru continued.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." I apologized.  
  
"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that hurt you, that was a jerk. That killed your mother!" Sesshomaru shouted.  
  
"But you're also the one that's taking care of me, that showed me some compassion and is acting like the big brother I always knew you were!" I answered.  
  
"Just put it this way, you don't need to apologize, I do. I'm sorry; I just was too caught up in my own emotions to realize yours. It wasn't your fault that all the family issues happened so I shouldn't blame you. That may be a reason why I can't kill you," Sesshomaru said.  
  
I smiled and I finally felt like I could trust my older brother. He put a warm cloth on my head and I drifted right back to sleep.  
  
I woke up to a commotion of villagers at the door. They were all trying to kill me because they knew that I was an easy target. Sesshomaru told them off. I fell back asleep again and the nightmares were horrible. I had a dream Sesshomaru was about to kill me, and I had a dream that Kikyo had shot me with an arrow and that I was dying. All my dreams were about death that night, and every time I was about to die I awoke for a second and then drifted off. When I had finally awoken for good, Sesshomaru smiled, "Bad dream?"  
  
I nodded, "How'd you know?"  
  
"Erm, don't worry about it!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"No, seriously what did I do?"  
  
"You, um kinda scream in your sleep..." he replied.  
  
"I'm a half-demon and I can't even control my nightmares... this is pathetic..." I continued lying back down in my bed.  
  
"Relax, it's our secret!" Sesshomaru said.  
  
I got out of bed. I wanted to run out of here. I was such a coward, if those things happened in real life would I have done the same thing? It's just death, what am I so scared of? Everyone dies... eventually.  
  
"What's there to eat?" I asked.  
  
"Go catch something... you do that enough anyways..." Sesshomaru scowled.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" I inquired.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it... the villagers, they are so cruel to me..." Sesshomaru called out.  
  
"It's the same way with me!" I whispered.  
  
"You're used to it!"  
  
"Yeah but it doesn't mean I like it!"  
  
I went out the door of the house to go and catch some food. I caught a rabbit and cooked it over a fire. I also found fruit from trees; Kikyo had taught me what different types of fruit looked like. As I was returning I was ambushed by humans. I still had only one arm to utilize because the other was broken. They beat me with weapons and arrows. I could've killed them, but I refused to kill humans, I promised Kikyo. I would keep that promise until she was dead. When they thought I was dead they left me on the ground. I was good at playing dead, Kikyo had taught me tricks!  
  
It was worse now. The villagers figured I was a pushover and that the fight between Sesshomaru and I was fixed... so now they were going to go after Sesshomaru. I limped home as fast as I could, but when I got there his hut was burned down. When Sesshomaru saw me he lunged at me and punched me continuously in the face.  
  
"Do you know how long it took me to build that?" he asked.  
  
My nose was already broken, so now I figured it was shattered, yet it didn't look different, it was good to be a half-demon, everything healed normally unless u lost a limb or something. It really hurt though.  
  
"I-I can't kill humans... I p-promised my g-girlfriend!" I stuttered.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Sesshomaru queried and he got off of me, "you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my only friend!" I smiled.  
  
"If she tells you to disobey your heritage dump her! She doesn't accept you for what you are... so leave her alone... go be free!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"She accepts me; she's looking for my best interests. She's the only outside of family that actually cares," I replied.  
  
I told Sesshomaru the whole story and he nodded with everything he knew and gave me a questioned look about the ones he was unsure of. When I had completed my tale, Sesshomaru replied, "Our father did kill many... but if her parents were priests/priestesses than he may have had reason to..."  
  
"What do you mean reason to?"  
  
"He may have killed them because of their closed minds. They may have told him that he was mistaken for loving a human woman, and they probably attacked him for what they believed... humans would have told you that they died with honor. Demons would say they died cowardly." Sesshomaru said with wisdom.  
  
I had never realized how wise Sesshomaru could be. Maybe because he had only showed me pain. If he showed me his real self earlier, maybe we could've actually gotten along. We were both brought together in a kind of crisis... because demon ego was so important...  
  
"So are you saying it's okay to kill humans? But they can't kill us?" I asked.  
  
"No, what I'm saying is... if humans are trying to kill us then we kill them and if we try to kill them than they can kill us. If it's self-defense than it's honorable... well from my perspective anyways." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"You realize that we stopped fighting eachother right?" I wondered.  
  
"Yes... I managed to get all my anger out!" he laughed.  
  
Sesshomaru got off of me after our heart warming talk. I got off after him. I limped towards the river nearby and jumped in to wash off my wounds. The cold water felt wonderful and painful at the same time. I stepped out. Sesshomaru was carving something out of wood.  
  
"What is that?" I asked.  
  
"It's going to be a dog toy, for you..." he replied.  
  
"You know I've grown out of toys right?"  
  
"Yes, but it's something for you to remember me by..."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
I watched the wood change into a dog in what seemed like minutes. He handed me the dog.  
  
"Thanks...!" I said.  
  
I looked at the fine lines that had been carved into it. It was the first gift my brother had ever given me and was going to be the last.  
  
When he had given that to me I heard a loud noise coming from the east. They were villagers, coming to attack us.  
  
"Once they attack they're mine!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.  
  
"They won't attack... you anyways..." I began.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They attack me because I'm a half-demon and you're full... they think I'm a pushover... so I get the full blow!"  
  
They snatched me from behind Sesshomaru and began beating me. I was defenseless because of my promise.  
  
Sesshomaru did nothing but look away, because he knew I didn't want him to interfere. When they were done with me they moved onto him. Once they attacked Sesshomaru he killed them all.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I yelled.  
  
"I'm not like you, little brother... if they didn't want to get killed they shouldn't have attacked... they were about to kill me!"  
  
"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.  
  
It was amazing how emotional I was. I almost started crying right than and there.  
  
"Now, no one will try to kill us... why are you so upset?"  
  
"They lost lives, Sesshomaru..."  
  
"AND HOW MANY DID THEY KILL?" Sesshomaru yelled, "THEY HAVE KILLED MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE! THEY CHOOSE TO DIE!"  
  
I turned away from him. I knew he was gazing at me, but I couldn't meet it.  
  
"I know they have killed... but they deserve remorse... they are trying to protect themselves..."  
  
"I didn't attack them now did I Inuyasha? I could understand if I had attacked them... but I attacked you! They shouldn't have hurt you... I don't see why you're so forgiving..."  
  
I limped away; I was pretty sure my ankle was sprained. I grabbed a rock with my good arm and skipped it along the river. I knew Sesshomaru was right, but at the same time I figured he was wrong; I didn't believe him.  
  
For once I had a big brother that would stick up for me, but he still didn't understand me; or my ways. I mean sure, I had been hurt, but he had also hurt me... so if the villagers hurt him wouldn't it be fair? And since Sesshomaru attacked me first did that mean I had the rite to kill him? You see, that's why I didn't understand.  
  
I was silent for awhile, until Sesshomaru came over and sat by the river.  
  
"Water runs like life, it goes so fast and once it stops, it almost never returns..." Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
"You mean life can return?" I wondered.  
  
Maybe there was hope for the villagers.  
  
"It only returns if someone feels there's a need for them to return. A hero, a secret or an item can return if a demon revives that person. Sometimes priests or priestesses can bring back a life, but mostly only demons can," Sesshomaru continued.  
  
"Why don't you bring them back? You're a demon!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple, I am not the kind of demon that can return lives, and even if I could I wouldn't return theirs."  
  
"Why not, are you that heartless?"  
  
"No, I just think they'd attack me right when I resurrected them!"  
  
Sesshomaru began to laugh, and so did I.

* * *

It's longer than normal... and I worked really hard on this chapter tryin to make Sesshomaru as nice as possible... and since I find Sesshy particularily evil that's pretty good lol 


	8. Eight

Okay, now we gots to make Sesshomaru bad again... but he's not really bad, just kind of bad lol. Uhhhhh I personally like this chapter, but you can flame it... if you don't catch the humor than that's fine as well. Well anyways enjoy the chapter...

* * *

Chapter 8:

A few hours had passed, my wounds were healing quickly and I would be able to be on my way tomorrow. I was going to miss Sesshomaru. I saw Sesshomaru walking back from his daily hunt, but he was carrying a human girl instead.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"She's a girl... I found her injured on the side of the path, in the forest..." Sesshomaru replied.

"Do you just pick up stray injured people and help them?" I asked.

"Who said I was going to help her? I'm going to eat her!" he grinned.

"You're joking right?" I exclaimed.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't eat a human, they're really bitter..." Sesshomaru replied.

I jumped up as fast as I could with a sprained ankle. I disembarked from my spot near the river. I limped to Sesshomaru and peeked at the girl. She looked around my age.

"What do you reckon happened to her?" I asked.

"She probably got attacked by a demon or by animals or something..." he replied.

"What are you planning on doing? I think she's dead..."

"I'm going to resurrect her..."

"You said you couldn't!"

"I lied!"

I glared at him. He had lied to me, I wasn't overly mad, but I wanted him to resurrect my mother; considering he killed her and all.

"Resurrect my mother!" I said.

"I cannot... I will not..." he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I loath her, and she deserves to be dead!"

I turned away from him and replied,

"I'm leaving..."

"Are you leaving because I won't resurrect your mother? You can't get all that you want you know?

"I know, but you have the capacity to make the wrongs right and you won't!"

"I have made the wrongs right, I didn't kill you!"

"Father told you too!"

"But I could've disobeyed him!"

He brought the girl farther into the forest behind what seemed to be a rock. In a couple of minutes the girl was screaming and she ran to me.

"Who is that man? Who are you? You're demons!" She screamed frantically.

"Relax, he resurrected you, his name is Sesshomaru. I am his younger brother Inuyasha and he's a full demon and I'm a half-demon. You should be grateful he just saved your life!" I replied.

"Oh! Thank you Sesshomaru!" She said turning around and bowing towards him.

"Uh, no problem..." he replied.

He walked passed her and signaled for her to go home. She nodded and ran off. I stood up, looking away from Sesshomaru.

"I don't care if you saved my life, I'd rather die and be with my mother!" I whispered.

"WOULD YOU NOW? THEN WHY DON'T I KILL YOU!" he yelled.

He changed into his full demon state and started chasing me around. I tried to fight but all I could do was defend myself. I caused almost no damage. When I began to sprint I realized that my ankle had healed.

I ran away from the site, forever hating my brother for what he had done. He apologized for murdering my mother, said it was a mistake and now he wouldn't even fix it.

I ran until I was sure he wasn't following me, than I continued to walk until I came across a little town. The town had many villagers and there was a temple in the middle, it seemed to be inhabited by many monks. I decided to go there and get some advice from one of the monks on how I should deal with my situation. I walked into the temple.

"Hello fellow traveler, how would you like to change your life?" the monk asked.

"Uh, I think I need some advice..." I answered.

"Oh, you've come to the right place, sit boy!"

"Um okay," I replied.

I looked around the temple for a chair and there was none.

"Um, there's no chairs..." I said.

"You mean to say there are no chairs...?"

"Er- yes that's the one..." I replied.

"You mean to say... that is what I was talking about..."

"Yeah that's it..."

"You mean to say, yes that is what I meant...?"

"Yes, that is what I meant!" I replied irritated.

"Okay then, sit on the floor, we do not use chairs in this abbey..."

"Yes sir..."

I sat on the floor and crossed my legs.

"What did you need some advice on?"

I told him the story about what had happened, about Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Through my story he corrected all my grammar and I have to tell you it took almost 5 hours to complete my story. When it was done I looked through the window to see darkness.

"Okay, my advice is follow your heart..." he said, replying to my story.

"WHAT?" I asked.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that I had to follow my heart, I was expecting some huge explanation.

"Yes, that is all I have to say... the only advice I have is to follow what your heart says..."

"I JUST TOLD YOU MY WHOLE LIFE'S STORY, IT WOULD'VE TAKEN ME 20 MINUTES AND IT TOOK ME 5 HOURS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID GRAMMAR PROBLEM... AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS FOLLOW YOUR HEART? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed.

"Would you please lower your voice? And we do not say the word hell in this temple... oh and you shouldn't say 'and' more than once in a sentence..." the monk replied.

By this time I was ready to lunge at the monk, but I knew if I did I would surely go to hell. I began twitching as I said,

"Thank you for your time!" I grumbled as I stood up.

"No problem... you know you should see another monk for your anger problem..."

"I don't have a problem..."

"The first step is admitting you have a problem..."

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" I screamed.

"Lower your voice..."

"SHUT – THE WINDOWS IT'S COLD!"

I was about to scream "shut up" but that didn't go according to plan, I really don't want to go to hell.

"Please lower your voice or you will have to leave..."

"As a matter of fact I think I will!"

I stampeded out of the abbey... I wouldn't be surprised if someone blew a hole in that monk's hand, man is he ever annoying. I don't understand how monks can do that to a person. I would blow a hole in his hand myself, but I'd feel guilty... I'll let someone else do that.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA okay guess who the monk's ancestor is... MIROKU... ooooo joy... i love miroku but I hadta make his ancestors annoying, there has to be a reason he has a hole in his hand!


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...

Well, this honestly took awhile to write... it's short and I'm sorry but I couldn't think and I jus wanted to finish a chapter to tide you guys over while I think of something really good for the next couple of chaps... I decided it should be about 13 chaps, and then I'll add in some extra stuff which will add up to about 16... anyways guys I'll be seeing yeah... have fun reading.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Well years have passed, and the stars well... actually the stars look exactly the same. I'm just lying here, looking at the stars. I've had a long journey. It's been about 2 years since I've actually seen Kikyo. I don't really want to go back, to be honest I'm kind of scared to see her.

I heard a rustle in the bushes. There was a man there; he seemed to be a thief. The man was eyeing my sword.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" I screamed as I slashed the man.

I slashed him right in the back, causing him to go limp. All he seemed to be able to do was be able to roll.

I glanced at a spider tattoo on his shoulder.

I don't understand how people can steal other people's stuff I mean come on... just because I'm a half demon doesn't mean my stuff is more valuable.

Oh wait I can hear something... there's another mob trying to kill me and yadda yadda yadda. I swear I have like 50 bruises and I had about 20 broken arms. It's a good thing half-demons heal fast. Jeez, some people should teach humans some self discipline.

Well in a second they're going to beat me up, leave me here to 'die' and then I'm going to stand up and be on my way.

PUNCH, BAM, OUCH!

Now that, that's over with..., okay so yeah, the humans pick on me. Well what do you want me to do? I'm keeping my promise to Kikyo. Except the fact that I just injured a man, but he was a thief! It's different!

They throw rocks at me... like that'll harm me! I've been defending myself from humans since as far as I can remember. Too bad Sesshomaru inherited the family royalty... he now guards the West End. If I was the guardian, I would... I would make everything equal, but somehow I think Sesshomaru likes humans but won't admit it.

"OW!"

I felt a rock hit me right smack dab in the head.

"Hey who did that?" I asked.

I heard a whimper from the trees, it sounded like a little girl.

"Halt half-demon, I will not let you harm anyone!" She yelled.

I can't tell you who this reminded me of... because it's rather obvious... Kikyo...

"I have no intention of harming anyone; I just seek to return to the village where I come from..." I replied.

"Oh... well if you will... please don't hurt me... that guy that you blasted was trying to rob me!" She cried.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lila..."

"Hmm... Lila eh? Well I'm Inuyasha, and I will not harm you... I don't harm humans, usually..."

Lila nodded.

"Can you tell me which way the priestess Kikyo lives?" I asked

"Y-You know Kikyo?" She wondered.

"Yes in fact I do, she's a... friend of mine..."

"I'll lead you to her... but it'll take a couple of days!"

I nodded and we began our adventure back to the village. Lila was a nice girl... she was about eight. I liked eight year olds; they were always stronger than you thought, and wiser. They could teach you something even if you knew 'everything.' They are so innocent.

"Cumon, Inuyasha this way!" She yelled.

I learned to take things the slow way in my travels, to look things at a slower pace; instead of running all over. I mean sure if I had to get somewhere fast, I would, but if I could choose my speed; I'd walk.

"Wanna rest Inuyasha, you look exhausted?" She asked.

"Yeah... thanks..." I replied.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until she had said something.

"We've only been walking for two hours... it'll take about 2 days... sorry, but I only know the long way..." Lila said.

"It's okay, really... I like the slow way..." I replied.

I didn't realize how soft I was getting. I had been talking to a human girl like she was my friend; I talked to her like how I talked to Kikyo.

"You're not like alotta demons I know... in fact you're nicer than any normal humans any day... maybe being not one kind or the other is better... maybe it's better to be cold and emotional at the same time!" Lila explained, "Maybe... just maybe... you're in a class of your own. I mean everyone is their own person... but you, you're special!"

I glanced at Lila, "You know... I've never belonged anywhere; I get attacked and bullied by humans and demons alike. I don't fight them... I don't have the heart to. As long as they only attack me and not others, than I won't hurt them. If I don't believe they're pure evil, than I do nothing to them. I don't harm them, unless I feel they will kill or rob me.

"Really Inuyasha? You know... I think you're my hero!" She replied.

"I-I am? Well that's a first!" I laughed, "But you better get some sleep... we have a long way to go tomorrow... do you live in the village?"

"Actually yes I do, I was only away because well, I was visiting my uncle. A demon attacked our village though, and killed him. Now all I have left is the village... I have no family they were all killed my some psycho half-demon about eight years ago. When I was only a baby. One of the villagers took care of me, but when they found out I had family somewhere else they sent me there, and of course with my luck; they died too!" She replied.

It occurred to me that I had killed her family... I would protect this girl; even if it meant my death.

"I think we should get some sleep..." I said.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a slumber. In my dreams a city was on fire, Lila was calling my name, villagers were out to get me. I had the jewel in my hand. I didn't understand what was going on, and there was Kikyo with her bow and arrow, she shot, and then I woke up.

I rose from my sleeping position, it was morning. Birds chirped and as I looked over I found Lila still peacefully resting. I decided it was good just to sit and wait for her awakening. As I sat I thought. What does all this mean? I dreamt Sesshomaru would try to kill me and he did... I also dreamt Kikyo had. What if I get back there and she no longer wants to see me? What if she kills me?

* * *

As I said short... but I will make the next one longer if you wish it...

Now for the first time ever, READER RESPONSE!

Luthien - thanx for ur reviews lol i really worked hard with the monk and what really would annoy me... and I seriously would have blown a hole through his hand.

Praetor Aiden - I'm glad you like it so far, I really like writing this story. I always wondered what happened before and I had figured most of this had happened beforehand anyways.

MoroTheWolf - it was really hard making Sesshy a big brother character, yet very easy to change him back evil. I just made him have a really short temper like Inu and that's why he's now evil again.

Cruel Shiva - yes yes I know you love Sesshy and I tried to make him the way I think he should be but you know it's not easy making him good...

jinijn - I don't know exactly what happened, this is what I think happened...


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Lila in this story.

Okay I've been putting my sleep schedule back on and I had writers block until tonight... so sorry for the delay. I finally came up with a half decent story for 10. Which I'm actually proud of!

* * *

Chapter 10:

I saw Lila awake and I shut my eyes to pretend I was asleep.

"We gotta go, if you wanna get there today that is..." Lila called.

I arose from my sleeping position and nodded.

"Let's go..." I replied.

Walking through the forest I could smell the village.

"I think I know how to get there from here, hop on my back!" I said to Lila.

She nodded. I only walked; I wasn't interested in running today, I really did want a nice, slow walk.

Lila pointed out things that I had never thought twice about before. She pointed out a butterfly softly gliding on the wind.

(A/N: IT'S ALWAYS THE BUTTERFLY! They always look so innocent, ((the Simpsons)) lol kat, holl, rei and sei)

It got me thinking, maybe there were other things in life then just selfishness, maybe there were others like Kikyo and Lila. Maybe, just maybe I can classify myself as something. Maybe I should be proud to be a half-demon, or maybe since the only nice people I've met seem to be humans; maybe I should be a human.

* * *

When we finally reached the village, the people seemed to disappear. Except Kikyo, she was standing there, awaiting my return.

"Hello Lila!" Kikyo exclaimed. Lila hopped of Inu's back and ran to embrace Kikyo.

"So I guess you know each other pretty well..." I said.

"This is Kaede's best friend, but why is she back here?" Kikyo asked, eyeing Inu suspiciously.

"A full-demon attacked my village killing my uncle... then on my way back here I got attacked by a robber and Inuyasha saved my life!" Lila answered.

Kikyo looked at me proudly.

I was glad Lila left out the part about me getting attacked by humans. I didn't really want Kikyo to know.

Lila had changed the story in my favor... but I thanked her for that. I wanted to have someone stick up for me... for once in my life.

* * *

I've been at the village for a few months, and I've taken care of Lila. Lila's like a daughter to me, and yet she seems to be so... so innocent. Despite my harsh self.

Lately Kikyo's been disappearing lately. She always goes into the forest with herbs and spices. I should follow her, but I'm not sure where she's going and I figure she'll tell me eventually.

"Inuyasha!" Lila called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"There's a man looking for you, his name is Sehmushroom..." She replied.

"Sehmushroom?"

A man with a moon on his forehead came forward.

"Sesshomaru?" I wondered. I had no idea what was going on.

"Sehmushroom? How dare you call the Lord of the Western Lands... Sehmushroom!"

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"I want apologize for my behavior earlier... it was rash and unexplainable. Though I normally don't ask for forgiveness, I feel different. I don't even know why I was so... corrupted... maybe because Jaken's on vacation... I shouldn't have given him a vacation... 2 years seems like a long time to me..." Sesshomaru explained.

"W-What? Wait a minute... what the hell is going on? Why are you apologizing...?"

"I will not resurrect your mother... she died honorably and if I resurrect her you will die..." Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you mean honorably? She got murdered... by you none the less..."

"You will only understand later in life... but she was protecting me. She died for me..." Sesshomaru replied.

"Protecting you? Say what?" I asked.

This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me in my life. Sesshomaru has apologized to me. Ring the bells! But do you think he's telling the truth? Do you think mother really did protect him?

"While you were out with your little friend... I was attacked by the demons of the Southern lands. They were trying to conquer the Western lands and destroy the remaining heirs; causing chaos throughout the kingdom. Your mother had a sort of power; kind of like a priestess... she saved us all. She used her power, but since the demons were so strong; on their last blow they killed her. As she died she told me not to resurrect her because those demons only died because she had died; I don't quite understand. I'm so sorry I never told you, but I felt so guilty and the guilt consumed me to act the way I had. I have now grown up as you may now see... but I still wish to kill you. You have taken what is rightfully mine... you will not find the fang before I do!" Sesshomaru explained.

Mother had died... saving me... saving him...I never saw Sesshomaru act like that, even when he was sympathetic to me. This time he, he really meant it. He looked like he might actually cry... but I knew he wouldn't. He was too obsessed with his pride, had to keep up his image. I bet I'm a stain on his perfect record... having a half demon half brother. What did he mean about 'the fang?' Why would I want a fang?

"M-Mother... d-died... for me?" I collapsed to my knees.

You really don't realize how much can change in a moment, until you really experience it. My brother had confessed to me... and he had told me the truth. I looked beside me to find Lila crying, was she crying... for me?

"Yes, I know surprising... you find out that your mother isn't such a coward. Even if your mother is honorable, it doesn't mean you are. You are still a spoiled brat and father's favorite and I hate you for that. That whole compassion stuff was garbage... I wanted to kill you so bad that night... but your mother's words kept coming into my mind every time I tried. I left my companions so they wouldn't know that I couldn't murder my own half-demon, weak...brother, and now I am a lone dog explaining to a puppy that he has family problems. I would kill you, but for now I'll let you live your miserable life... it's worse than anything I could do for you."

Then again he ruined the moment. He always ruins the damn moment... I would kill him, but he hasn't attempted to kill me yet.

I was still on the ground and I looked up at my brother, he did look older. I knew he would kill me any moment as I looked into his eyes. I am probably the only one that can handle Sesshomaru's death stare, and I am the only one who could fight him without dying.

"You know I do think you're a coward! You let my mother die... you didn't even help her. You left her there to die. Did you fight the demons off?"

"No, I got badly injured; it's not easy without a sword..."

"You have one it's on its sheath..."

"This sword er- I must depart from this place... there is an ignorant insect that is talking to me, bye little brother. Oh and have fun..." Sesshomaru grinned and then threw himself on a cloud. He sped away quickly.

"Coward..." I said under my breath.

Lila heard this and instantly said, "If he was such a coward how come he didn't kill you? How come he is not mourning over your mother's death?"

This hurt coming from a young child.

"Being cold doesn't make you a hero..." I replied to her comment.

I walked into the hut where I had been staying, leaving Lila still tearful and hurt. I didn't realize what I had done to her until it was too late...

* * *

Kaede came out from the trees clutching her eye, Kikyo was right behind her.

"Sister are you okay? Kaede?" Kikyo shouted from behind her.

Kaede was sniffling, "I'm... I'm fine..." she cried.

I ran to her, "Can you see through that eye?"

"Stay away from me creep!" Kaede yelled.

I didn't think Kaede liked me much anymore... I wonder what Kikyo had been saying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She got hit by my arrow I think... or was it a part of the demon? I don't know but it's all my fault I made my little sister blind in one eye!" Kikyo cried.

"It wasn't your fault I got in the way, I should've stood back... besides it doesn't hurt... a lot," Kaede lied.

I knew it hurt a lot... because getting your eye shot out doesn't tickle.

They went inside their home and when they came out I noticed a patch over Kaede's eye. Kikyo knew she would never see through that eye again, but Kaede didn't seem to mind.

Kaede saw Lila playing over a bit and she ran over to play with her.

I thought this was a great time to ask Kikyo for the jewel to become human. I had decided... human was what I was going to become.

"Kikyo can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

* * *

Bit of a cliffie... next chapter's gonna be my fav chapter if I write it right... anyways I will hopefully write it and get it up tomorrow...


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I do own my character Lila.

Okay as I said I particularly like this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 11:

"What do you wish to talk about Inuyasha, I don't think this is the proper time... Kaede needs me..." Kikyo replied.

I looked over at Kaede and saw her playing with Lila, not a care in the world.

"They seem to be doing alright... Kaede's a tough kid..." I said.

"Well, I guess she's okay, but make it fast I have to... er... check on something..." Kikyo answered.

"Um, well then maybe I'll wait..." I began.

I knew she hated me, she was too caught up in something else, and maybe she loved another.

"No, no... it's okay. Sorry I've just been so busy... there are so many people that need care that I haven't even seen you," Kikyo said.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she brought me into and embrace. She cried on my shoulder and I held her tightly. I hadn't the slightest idea what was wrong, but whatever it was had her completely tied up in it. She was tied so tight that she had to let it out, and I was the one to be there.

"Everything's going to be okay Kikyo... everything's fine!" I reassured her I rubbed her back in circling motions while I hugged her.

"It's just that I want to help everyone, I really do, but I can't cure everyone. Everyone's after this jewel, and I can't take it... I can't fight forever, and what happens when I die? I can't hand the burden over to Kaede; I feel that it will wreck her life..." Kikyo cried.

"Kikyo?" I asked loosening my hold on her.

"Yes?" She asked looking up from her position on my shoulder.

"Give the jewel to me, I wish to become human. Once I use it, it will disappear... and then it won't be a problem. You'll be a normal human!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure you wish to become human? Once the jewel is used you will no longer be able to become half-demon..." Kikyo began.

"Really, I'm sure. I've thought this through, and I want to be with you, but the only way to do that is to relieve you from the powers of the jewel; I will do it for you," I finished.

She nodded and then she told me that tomorrow we would meet and that I would use it to become a full-fledged human.

* * *

I went to sleep that night, under the stars. Lila had wanted to sleep there, she loved being outside. I looked at her and something in her eyes told me that something was wrong. I asked her about this and she didn't answer, I asked her again and she told me that there was nothing.

"Lila what's wrong?" I wondered.

"I – I... I saw something... in my dreams. You had betrayed everyone... you set the village on fire..." Lila said sadly, "you told me that being cold wasn't being a hero... but I don't believe you. I want to be cold, than nothing will hurt me..."

She had, had the same dream as me, but I couldn't tell her that; then she would freak out.

"Lila, when you're cold everything hurts you, but you block it out. You take all your emotions and throw them away. Feelings are a gift, so don't waste them like my brother has..." I replied.

"B-But... heroes don't cry... you don't cry..."

"That's untrue... I've cried many times in my life, but I keep it a secret. I don't even know why, maybe I just don't want others to be so – so upset. Lila don't be like me... don't make the mistakes that I did... don't be cold and fake. Be someone that others care about..." I told her truthfully.

I had lived a lie for half my life; always denying who I was. I always told others that I was tough, that nothing could faze me, and that nothing hurt. That came with time though... when I was Lila's age I acted like a kid... and then I grew... then I realized that no one could be so... so heartless. Even Sesshomaru couldn't be, he showed me that also, but now I'm changing my life around. Now, I can show emotions... now I can be human and thoughtful... I can feel what others feel; but who will protect them?

"Inuyasha... I want to be like you... you're my best friend ever. I told Kaede that, and now she hates you... I'm sorry. She disliked you in the beginning though, you took her sister away too much," Lila explained.

"Lila, get some rest... it's late, I know you'd like to continue talking, but I can't," I replied.

She nodded, but she looked sad. She curled up into a ball and slept underneath the midnight blue sky.

Tomorrow I was to be human. I was beginning to have second thoughts, but I loved Kikyo and maybe I could have Lila as my child, adopt her as my own.

Lila's dark, almost blue hair blew with the wind, her dark green kimono almost blended with the grass. Her eyes shaped her character, they were almost blue, but they had red lines in them. She was so unique...

I should rest, tomorrow's the big day, tomorrow's the day that everything will change, and hopefully for the better!

* * *

I woke up bright and early to find Lila still asleep.

"Psst Lila, wake up!" I whispered.

She awoke and right then and there she started hopping up and down.

"Cumon Inuyasha let's play or something, I'm bored!" She said, ecstatic.

"We just woke up, and I have to do something first!" I replied.

We were walking down the path to the village when an arrow by Kikyo almost struck Lila. I felt so betrayed and right then and there I decided that since Kikyo had decided that Lila wasn't worth her time; then I couldn't be with her. No matter how much I wanted to be. I threw Lila on my back and raced towards the village. I was going to steal the jewel, and become demon after all.

"Lila, I am going to become a demon today... will you hate me if I do?" I asked.

"No, not unless you change yourself completely... like your attitude and stuff," Lila replied.

I promised her I wouldn't.

I told Lila to wait at the door of the shrine while I picked up the jewel. When I got back, she was gone. She had betrayed me also. I wanted to cry, I really did... but I couldn't. This wasn't something to cry over anyway. When the villagers saw me with the jewel and without Kikyo they shot arrows and threw stones at me. I jumped high and looked down; one of the villagers had Lila in a tight hold. I jumped around and I saw Kaede, she was the one leading the arrow attack. They weren't quick enough to hit me, the arrows were tipped with fire and since they couldn't hit me they hit other things; the village was on fire. I reached the ground and got chased by the villagers. The one who had her in a tight grip was now carrying her. They chased me into the forest, to the tree Kikyo and I had once called our 'special tree.' When they got there the villager put Lila down and tightly grasped her. The hold wasn't tight enough.

"INUYASHA!" Lila screamed.

She struggled out of the villager's hold and ran towards me; right than an arrow that was aimed for me hit her right in the back.

I fell to my knees and looked at her. She was still alive, but I knew she would only live for moments longer.

"Lila... I'm sorry... it's all my fault..." I whispered.

She looked at me, her eyes were just staring into mine. I could see in her eyes how much she was hurt, not by the arrow, but by what I ha caused.

"I'm sorry I ran; I was scared. I thought you were becoming a robber like the one who attacked us," Lila whimpered.

"I would never do that..." I replied.

She was so innocent... I felt tears come to my eyes, and they fell onto her face. I kept thinking how to save her, but I knew if I pulled the arrow from her back it would kill her faster, the arrow was keeping the blood in. I knew any minute she would die.

"Inuyasha, you're right... people who are cold aren't heroes... it is people who can feel who are the real heroes, I'm sorry I doubted you," Lila said, wise beyond her years.

"Lila... I love you... you are like a daughter to me. Please don't die!" I cried.

"I've never seen you cry before; I guess there's a first for everything!" Lila replied. Her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. As she died I saw a single tear roll down her cheek, and then there was nothing. She died into my arms. Time seemed to have stood still for those few minutes; all the villagers had stopped what they were doing to see what had happened. I wiped the tears from my face.

"WHO SHOT THAT ARROW?" I screamed.

No one answered; Kikyo stepped out from beyond the crowd.

"You used her so you wouldn't die; pathetic. Using a little girl as a shield... you can't stand dying can you? You can kill others just as easily though," Kikyo yelled. She had a huge gash on her shoulder, and she was grasping it with the hand that wasn't holding the bow and arrow.

"Kikyo..." I cried.

"Die Inuyasha!" She screamed and took her hand from her shoulder and shot an arrow, it struck me right in the heart.

I landed against the very tree Kikyo and I had shared memories with. It was an enchanted arrow, or else it wouldn't have hurt so much. As I felt the pain consume my very body, I realized that everything I had done was for nothing. I hadn't done anything for anybody but myself. It was my fault Lila had died... and I knew it. My heart had been broken beyond repair. Kikyo, my one love had killed me and Lila the only child I had ever really cared about had died right in front of my eyes. I can never trust anyone again...

* * *

well what do you guys think? I might do another chapter containing some of Inuyasha's dreams and what happens when Naraku met up with the monk... until then... see yeah...


	12. Twelve, Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Lila...

sniffle this is the last chapter, I enjoyed writing this, and sorry if he ending sucks if it does just say so lol...

* * *

Chapter 12:

"Frozen in time, never to return to hurt us again. I wonder what's going through his head right now!" Kaede explained to a young child, "Make sure you don't go near this tree, or touch that arrow..."

Kaede was only a child herself, but she was given the responsibility of a priestess, as her sister had.

A few months had passed since Inuyasha had been laid to rest on that tree. All the villagers now called it the Sacred Tree. For that was the tree that the hero Kikyo had clung the villain Inuyasha too. Kikyo had died right after that due to a wound to her shoulder, which Inuyasha had apparently caused. The Sacred Jewel that he was after was then burned with Kikyo as she died, as to stop the trouble that it had been causing from happening.

This was the story that the villagers would tell for 50 years.

* * *

The newly created half-demon strutted through cities cursing under his breath.

"Damn Kikyo, and her damn problems... why the hell did she take the jewel to hell with her? Why? My plan was working so perfectly!" he mumbled to himself.

He had been the reason Kikyo had turned on Inuyasha. His name had been Onigumo, a thief. The 'villain' Inuyasha had injured him terribly until he was beyond repair and Kikyo had tried to heal him to the best of her ability. Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo, and as Inuyasha had as well... he decided that he had to corrupt the jewel so he came up with a plan. "Demons devour my body, but in turn create me a new one!" he had screamed that day. The demons obeyed and he had a new body, as a half demon. There was little trace of Onigumo left, except for a huge spider on his back, which symbolized the small tattoo he had, had on his shoulder when he was a thief. The rest of him was consumed by Naraku; the half demon.

He was looking for guidance and the only thing he could think of was going to a monk for help. _Damn Onigumo and his damn ideas that I can't damnwell get rid of... DAMMIT!_ Naraku thought impatiently.

((A/N: I know I'm making him say "damn" a lot but he is very upset over what happened and he needs to get it off his chest.))

He came across a village with a huge temple at the front. There were monks all over the place. He went to the 'reception desk' to find a monk dressed in a purple robe, he had dark brown hair and seemed to be middle aged. There was a staff leaning against a wall behind him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the monk asked, "do you need some spiritual guidance?"

"Erm, yes I do..." Naraku answered.

"Very well sit down..." the monk explained.

"Where do I sit?" he asked.

"On the floor," the monk answered.

"Do you expect someone as high ranked as myself to sit on the floor?" he inquired.

"Yes I do," the monk said sternly.

"I'd rather stand!"

"I insist you sit!"

Naraku shook his head, "No really, I prefer to stand..."

"You must sit or we cannot start the spiritual cleansing."

Naraku sat on the ground reluctantly. _If this guy doesn't give me some good advice I swear I'm going to kill him... or worse..._ Naraku smiled at that thought.

Naraku explained to the monk in every detail what he had done; without giving him any real names, "Well you see, I WAS a human my name was... uh... Speaks With Demons... so uh I got permanently injured by a dog demon named Fido..."

_Heh heh heh... Fido... man I'm insulting a dead man, I am so cruel... _Naraku thought as he was speaking.

"So is this Fido your father?" the monk asked.

"No, this Fido is an evil half demon who likes to sleep on trees and steal lovers!" Naraku replied.

"Tell me about your mother!" the monk commanded.

"NO! Let me continue my story! Okay so this Fido meets up with a girl named uh... Shikonjewelkeeper... yes quite a long name I know. So they fall in love and Shikonjewelkeeper takes me in and tries to nurse me back to health. Pathetic girl that she was never gave up on me, that was probably why I, Speaks With Demons, fell in love with her. Now keep in mind this wasn't me, this was my human half. So eventually I decided to corrupt the jewel that she had seemed to care so much about. So I came up with this evil ploy to corrupt the jewel, or in terms you can understand... make it evil!"

"I understand the term 'corrupt' just fine. You have too many run on sentences though, you should add more semicolons," the monk continued.

"I'M SPEAKING, I CAN'T USE SEMICOLONS!"

"Hm, you would like to think that wouldn't you?"

"What the hell? Okay anyways... So I asked the demons to devour my body, and in return give me a new one. They did as I had asked and then I became a half demon. I could shape shift and so I decided that the only way to make the jewel truly evil would be to turn Fido and Shikonjewelkeeper against each other. I shape shifted into Inuya- Fido and I injured Shikonjewelkeeper and told her that Fido never wanted to become human. Then I shot arrows at Fido's little friend. They turned on eachother according to plan. Fido stole the jewel with becoming demon at heart, which began to corrupt the jewel and then Kikyo killed Fido. All was perfect until..."

"Who is this Kikyo? Is she your mother?" he interrupted.

"NO! She is Shikonjewelkeeper... this was her nickname, because her name was so long. MY MOTHER IS NOT IN THIS STORY OKAY?"

"Lower your voice!"

"NO! LISTEN! All was perfect until Shikonjewelkeeper from the injury I gave her started to die. Instead of wishing herself back to life she burned herself with the jewel. Now I can't become a full demon and I don't know where to go... what is your advice?"

"Patience is the key..." the monk replied.

"WHAT? PATIENCE? THAT IS IT!" Naraku screamed.

Naraku cursed the poor monks hand. He blasted a hole through his hand that would take anything in its path straight to hell; a terrible burden for a holy man to bear. It would eventually suck him up; killing him. This would be passed down from generation to generation.

50 years later Naraku realized that the monk had told the truth. The jewel had returned in time. Of course Naraku, the arrogant man he was would never admit that. He just decided the man had deserved this burden, it was a curse for something evil he had done in his life; of course this was a lie.

* * *

The image of Kikyo keeps replaying in my head, why had she killed me? There was a girl also, she seemed of great importance to me, she died right in front of me, but I have seen so many die that it doesn't seem to faze me anymore. She was probably only a villager anyways. I have frozen, become cold, become everything that I despised in my brother, and it was love that caused it all. I seem to be clouded by hate, and it's all because of her; Kikyo, my one love.

Everything that I have seen is nightmares, all the things I hear seem to be about how evil I am. I hear things from the outside world sometimes; I heard they aren't even allowed to even touch me.

A few times I have had other dreams, dreams of happiness. They involved butterflies and peaceful things, they involved a dog toy and the only birthday someone seemed to care about. They involved everything happy that happened in my life. No matter how few and far between it was. Maybe I haven't become complete ice. Maybe I've thawed a little... in the center of my chest; where my heart used to reside. I think the arrow saved some of those memories; the arrow shot at me in pure hatred may have saved the human side of me.

Wait a second, I can feel something touching my ears; it must just be an animal or something. No one would ever touch the 'evil scary Inuyasha.'

Time goes so slowly here, I don't even know when days pass. I think I've run out of dreams, sometimes my dreams are just of me sitting on a rock thinking, like how I am now. It's strange really, it's like I'm conscious, but I'm unconscious in the same way.

I dreamt that I would live again also; I dreamt that I wouldn't be asleep forever. I guess that's all you can dream about when you're in a situation like me. Hmmm what would the gods do in my situation? Have any gods even been in my situation? Holy Shit am I the only one? Wow I'm the unique evil villain... oh so now you believe you're a villain? Wait who am I talking to? Me! Who are you? I'm Inuyasha. Oh my, I've even started thinking I'm two people... I'm going to be an insane snorlax without a pokeflute, yay how much good will that do you? Did I just quote Pokemon? Oh my... wait I can hear something... is it my heart? It's actually beating! It's kind of hard to explain... I was dead, but I wasn't dead.

I opened my eyes slowly, I was very cranky... I mean who wouldn't be?

"I can smell the girl who killed me!" I exclaimed.

Kikyo was running through the forest towards me, I could see a demon behind her. She was running away hysterically. She was right in front of me.

"Hey Kikyo! Why don't you kill it like you killed me?" I asked evilly.

She was pulled away from me and then the demon wrapped around the tree so we were close together.

I sniffed her scent. Then I realized... this wasn't Kikyo.

"My name isn't Kikyo, it's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" She yelled and then the centipede like demon began to pull her a way. She grasped onto my hair.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Then she blasted the centipede away with her hand, what kind of priestess was she? The demon bit her and the Sacred Jewel came out of her side, the demon swallowed it and then Kagome released the arrow from my heart. I was free! Even though I didn't know this person I decided I might as well help her; after all I could even get the sacred jewel in the end! I defeated the demon and then tried to get the jewel. Of course the pain in the ass Kaede had to put a rosary around my neck. You know normally a rosary would be fine, but all Kagome has to do is say "Sit" and I fall flat on my face. Talk about crappy. Then I found out Kikyo was dead, I know I hat Kikyo, but I couldn't feel anything but sorry. She was my true lover at one point in my life.

A couple of days after that the girl, Kagome, killed the jewel! Yeah that's right, SHE KILLED IT! Shattering it into a gazillion pieces, for pity's sake can't she do anything right? But this girl is different... she doesn't seem to be as strict as Kikyo was. Despite her looks Kagome is completely different. I feel different around her, warm... maybe I can trust humans after all...

* * *

(A few months later)

Sesshomaru was hurt badly this time. In all the fights he had been in it had never hurt so much. He lay on the ground, not able to move. There was a fidget in the trees and a little girl who seemed to be running from something tripped and fell right in front of him.

She looked at his wounds and tried her best to nurse him back to help. She ran away and came back to him with food, also with bruises on her face. She offered him the food that she had gotten for him.

"No, it's okay... I don't eat human food. How did you get those bruises on your face?" Sesshomaru inquired.

The little girl smiled, and she ran away from him yet again.

Sesshomaru thought about this smile she had given him. This girl seemed familiar to him, in some strange way.

Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken, emerges from the trees to find Sesshomaru on the ground. Sesshomaru, who is on his feet, smells blood in the air. He goes to check it out with Jaken and finds a little girl who had been killed by the wolves. He was about to walk away when he realized something.

_This was the girl Inuyasha had been with that day. It's not exactly her, but she's like a reincarnation. Maybe she was brought back to life by someone, I don't see any parents. They may have died here, or maybe they died back 50 years ago. I can't leave her here dead. She helped me out and though I despise my_ _brother so, I cannot help but resurrect her. She died too young, _Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru used his Tensiaga to resurrect her. The little girl's name was Rin and she was an orphan.

_Is this little girl Lila's reincarnation? Is she Lila but with a different name? Or is this all just a coincidence? _Sesshomaru thought, but he would never know the answer.

* * *

That's the end folks, I hope you enjoyed this story. I was going to make it longer but I didn't see the need to. Everything was filled in better this way anyways... I hope you liked it... R&R... o and thanx to all the people who read this story and to the people who read it and reviewed.

Praetor Aiden: Thanks for all your encouragement and facts they were really helpful in the making of this.

Sun-Princess2: Thanks for reading and reviewing it and also for the constructive criticism.

Cruel Shiva: Thanks for reading this story from the very beginning and encouraging me to write more.

MoroTheWolfGod: Thank you for your review, Sesshy was hard to make as a big brother.

Jinjin: I wish I really did know what happened to him...

Celestial the Hedgird: Thanks for your complement and review.

AnimeGirl87: Thank you for reviewing my story and for telling me what koinu meant.

Anyways, thank you all and good luck with your story writing in the future!

Okay guys Growing Up is now closed... see you all later...


End file.
